


Saint Ville

by Windfighter



Series: Sankta Lucia [2]
Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: It has been a year since Ville's first experience with Lucia-celebrations and this year Hannu plans to surprise him with it.





	Saint Ville

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for the ssssforum's Advent Calendar

Hannu's alarm went off. He quickly shut it off and checked if Ville had woken up. He hadn't and Hannu slipped out of the bed, thankful that Ville no longer possessed the hearing of a dog. He gave their turtle some sallad, grabbed himself a carrot and snuck out of the house. Cold air rushed against him and the snow crunched under his feet as he walked through it. Paju waved at him and accompanied him to the bakery.

”It still feels weird that this suggestion came from you”, she whispered.

”Well, you gotta do what you gotta do.”

He opened the door to the bakery and lowered his head.

”But, uh... you know... thanks for helping me.”

She gave him a rare smile and he rolled his eyes and entered the bakery. The building smelled of newly baked saffron buns and christmas lights lit up all the windows. Candles were burning on the table, adding to the christmasy feeling.

”Why can't you people use the regular lamps like normal people?” Hannu called towards the kitchen while hanging his coat over one of the chairs.

”Happy Lucia to you too, sunshine”, Joona and Jonna answered from the kitchen.

Their little sister Oona came outside with a plate filled with burned saffron buns and handed them to Hannu.

”Saved for you!”

”Are they laced with cyanide?”

”Nu-huh. Not today.”

She ran away again. Hannu sat down by the table and ate the buns while Paju rushed around to gather everything. Joona came out with a basket full of saffron buns and gingerbread cookies and placed it on the table.

”She's gotten calmer the last years”, he said, obviously referring to his younger sister. ”You should get the coffee started while we finish up the last batch of cookies.”

”Do I have to?”

Hannu let out a sigh and got up from the chair. Tuomi and his friends arrived as well, Paju imediately put the crown on Tuomi's head.

”Hey, I didn't agree to be Lucia!”

”It's just for now, you'll get rid of it after the first house.”

”Still!”

”Just wear the thing!”

Paju left them, dragged Hannu to the kitchen. Hannu could hear Tuomi's friends tease him about the crown as he started with the coffee. Paju paced the kitchen, yelled at Joona, Jonna and Oona for making a mess with the gingerbread cookies and forced all of them into their Lucia-dresses. Hannu ducked away and escaped from the kitchen when she tried to force one over his head as well. Tuomi's group had already gotten dressed and were playing swordfighting with their candles. Jonna called for him again when the coffee was finished and Paju caught him and forced hm into the dress when he was entering the kitchen.

”We need to get moving soon, you know.”

”I know, I'm not stupid.”

He poured the coffee into a thermos and put it into one of the baked goods-baskets that had been prepared.

”Be careful with the buns”, Joona said.

”Stop ordering me around or I'll stuff the buns in yo-”

Paju stuffed a burnt bun in Hannu's mouth and dragged him out of the bakery. The others followed as soon as they had gathered the baskets. They lit the candles and started walking.

 

Ville woke up and immediately squeed.

”Hannu! Hannu, wake up, it's...!”

Hannu's bed was empty and Ville stopped in his tracks.

”Hannu?”

He lifted the covers, checked the closet, checked under both Hannu's and his own bed. Not in the bedroom. Ville went into the living room, checked every possible spot, even under the turtle. He noticed the sallad in the turtle's bowl. Hannu hadn't just poofed away to the dreamworld again in other words. He scratched the bathroom door, but there was no sound from in there either. He was about to sink down in the couch but there was lights outside the window and he pressed his face to it. White figures were coming closer.

”Aaaaa!”

He rushed to the door, opened it.

” _...ica l'astro d'argento. Placida è l'onda..._ ”

”eeeeee”, Ville squeed silently to not disturb them.

He could recognize Hannu's voice and almost squeed again. Hannu  _never_ sang when others were around in normal circumstances. Tuomi was dressed as Lucia and Ville's eyes got bigger and his squee got slightly louder.

”Oh great, you're already up!” Tuomi said.

It was followed by a quick smack at the back of his head from Paju. Hannu winked at Ville and showed him the buns and then they continued singing. Five songs later they stopped and Ville clapped his hands excitedly.

”Eeeeee, that was beautiful!”

Hannu tossed him a bun and he caught it.

”We were supposed to wake you up though”, Hannu said, ”but I guess I should have known you'd wake up so soon after me.”

”You never wake up before me, I was afraid the stupid fox had done something again!”

Paju glanced between the two of them and Hannu laughed and scratched the back of his head. Tuomi went up to Ville, pulled a white Lucia-dress over Ville's head and then gave him the crown before putting a santa-hat on his own head.

”Aaaa?” Ville asked.

”You get to be Lucia this year”, Hannu smiled but it disappeared when Paju glanced in his direction. ”I remember you asking about it last year.”

”Aaaaaaa!” Ville ran up to Hannu and hugged him. ”Thank you! Thank you so much! Eeeee, where are we going?! Wait, I haven't practiced! Aaaa, how do I do this?!”

”Relax”, Hannu pulled free, ”I know you know the songs by heart. Paju will be walking right behind you, just sing along with whatever she's singing.”

”We're starting with the old people-home”, Paju said and gave him a gingerbread cookie before pushing him infront of the Lucia procession, ”and after that we'll see how late it is.”

Ville nodded and started walking. The others followed him and Paju walked up close behind him.

”This was Hannu's idea you know. Waking you up like this and arranging this. He did it for you.”

Ville squeed silently again but there was something in Paju's voice that worried him.

”Hannu  _never_ does anything for others.”

”W-well, how many others are his bestest and cutest friend?”

”And yet we didn't learn about you until three years ago.”

”eeeeh....”

He was saved from having to answer by the house coming closer. Paju backed away and started singing and Ville sang along.

” _Sul mare luccica l'astro d'argento. Placida è l'onda; prospero il vento._ ...”

Ville would probably have to tackle Paju's inquiries later but for now he'd enjoy the candles and the buns and the singing and the fact that  _he_ had been allowed to be Lucia.

 


End file.
